bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga
The Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga (最凶死刑囚編, Sai Kyō Shikeishū Hen) is the first saga of Baki manga series. The Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga was comprised chapters 1 to 158 of the Baki manga series. The start of Baki introduces us to some seriously dangerous convicts. They are immensely strong and kill without warning. All of them escape from Maximum Security Prisons and some of them even defy the Death Penalty, and all of them came to Tokyo. These five do not have any past connections with one another, they all just decided to bust out of their respective prisons across the world at the same time and go to Japan with one wish; to know defeat. The prisoners themselves are all brutal fighters, willing to do anything to win (the following list below are the prisoners and their subsequent abilities and how they escaped). # Kaioh Dorian: A legendary American fighter who mastered Chinese Kempo. He uses multiple means to win fights. He escaped by faking his death after being hung for 10 minutes, writing in blood of his intentions of reaching Japan. He is the second prisoner to know defeat. # Hector Doyle: An Assassin of British descent. He has metal pipes and wires attached to his bones. Little is known about how he escaped, but he was to be killed by an electric chair for his crimes. He uses brute strength and trickery to achieve victory. He is the third prisoner to know defeat. # Sikorsky: A Russian convict feared for his athletic prowess and incredible finger strength. He escaped from Evans Prison, an old missile silo turned penitentiary, using said fingers. His main skill is slicing his opponents flesh and muscles with his knuckles. He is the fourth prisoner to know defeat. # Spec: Another American convict, who manages to escape from a submarine 200 feet below the sea level through incredible upper body strength and expanded lungs. His specialty is a hundred fist attack rush known as the "Apnea Rush" where he attacks for 5 minutes straight without breathing or until his opponent is a corpse; this was used to nearly destroy the Statue of Liberty before American engineers and marines salvaged it. One of the most brutal of all the Prisoners and, after he is defeated, the oldest. He is the first prisoner to know defeat, almost dying to his injuries later on. # Ryuukou Yanagi: The only convict originating from Japan, Yanagi is a student of Kunimastu, who taught him the Way of the Void fighting style. This style enabled him to use a vacuum created from the palm of his hand for various results. Two of which included the use of a poison that was so painful, that those untrained like Yanagi usually cut off their own hands due to the nature of preparing the this technique. The other was the Whip Strike, a very painful technique that strips the flesh of it's victims with each strike. He is the last Prisoner to know defeat and is almost killed by Yujiro shortly afterwards. Category:Sagas